


Jim Kirk And The Genderbending Plant

by AllHailBurnoel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bones is a bit of an ass, Genderbending, Jim has female pronouns mostly because I kept getting confused as to who I was referencing, NOT Always-a-girl-jim, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, but so is Jim, genderbent Jim, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailBurnoel/pseuds/AllHailBurnoel
Summary: Jim goes on an away mission and gets turned into a girl. Bones has alittlebit of fun with the results and by a little bit I mean alotof fun with the results. PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time writing Star Trek Porn, it is also my first time writing het sex.
> 
> I tried my best!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

“What in gods name did you do to yourself now Jim.” Bones growled as he strode around the corner into the transporter room. He had known damn well that Jim was probably going to get himself into some kind of trouble down on the latest planet they had stopped at, especially since he had declined to take anyone but Spock, two security ensigns and the three science officers down with him stating that it was 'just a routine collection of samples down on the planet' and that he didn't need too big of an away team. 

But of course Jim had to go and get something done to him if the frantic note in Scotty's voice was anything to go by. 

“I'm fine Bones, Scotty is just over reacting.” A soft voice that _definitely_ was not what Jim usually sounded like answered him. 

He looked up for his tri-corder with a startled expression, taking in the sight of the short blonde woman who was standing in place of what he had originally anticipated to be Jim. She was wearing Jim's command gold shirt, if the way it was ripped and hanging off her small frame was anything to go by, she had a irritated look on her face and she kept shoving the thick tangle of straw colored curls away from her face and back over her shoulders. 

The top of her head barely reached Bones' shoulder but he could see the usual slighty stocky build to Jim's frame in her shoulders and he could very clearly see the ample curve of her breasts through the shirt she had on. A quick look towards Scotty showed that he had obviously also noticed the difference in Jim's, uh, new _assets_. 

“Uh...Jim?” 

“Yeah, it's me. One of the science officers went at a plant with a scalpel to get a sample of it and it did not like that. It spit some clear liquid on the both of us and now I'm here.” 

Bones frowned at the explanation. “Where is the science officer?” 

“One of the other science officers took him down to medbay but by time we got back onto the ship he had already changed back into a guy.” That made Bones frown even more as his forehead scrunched up in confusion. 

“If he already changed back then why are you still a lady?” 

“Spock said it was probably because Lieutenant Jackson only got hit with a tiny bit of the liquid because I jumped in front of him and so he changed back almost immediately since he barely got any of it in his system.” She said with a huff. 

Bones walked over to her and without even saying a word he jammed a hypo into the base of her neck “OW! What the fuck Bones!” She whined as she rubbed the spot on her neck. 

“What, you don't know what you could have gotten down on that planet or hell even just from that plant alone. That was a course of antibiotics to fight off whatever you might have caught.” He said with a growl and then he grabbed Jim's arm pulling her along after her. “C'mon we're going back to our quarters to deal with this shit show.” 

Jim smirked at him and called back to Scotty. “You hear that Scotty? Bones and I are gonna go bang! Make sure Spock knows he's acting Captain for a while.”

“God Damnit Jim don't say that so loud!” Bones scowled and cuffed her on the back of the head, though that only made her giggle at him.

* * *

Jim sauntered into their quarters, swinging her hips and crooking her finger in the universal gesture of 'come hither' as she swung around to face him. “C'mon Bonesy you said you'd take care of me.” She cooed cheekily. 

“I don't remember sayin' anythin' about takin' care of ya.” Bones growled lowly as he walked up to Jim and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. 

Jim pouted back at him. “Does that mean you _aren't_ going to take care of me?” She asked with a mockingly sweet voice as she plucked at the fabric of his shirt. 

“Oh, Don't worry Darlin' I'll take good care of ya'” 

“Yeah Bones? You sure you can handle me, Old Man?” Jim said with a smirk as she stared up at Bones.

Bones smirked right back at her before pushing her down onto the bed and climbing in between her splayed thighs. He caught Jim's mouth in a brutal kiss, making sure his younger lover couldn't say anything else while one of his hands moved to cup a newly formed breast and roll a hardened nipple between his index finger and his thumb. 

His smirk grew bigger as Jim moaned and shuddered beneath him at the attention. _'His nipples are even more sensitive as a girl. Good to know.'_

Bones moved down Jim's throat and chest leaving behind a trail of light patches of red that he knew would turn into fairly big hickeys come the next morning. When he reached Jim's chest he took on nipple into his mouth and gave a harsh suck reveling in the loud, long moan that tore from Jim's throat, his hand went to her other breast and gave a few sharp tugs to the pebbled pink flesh. 

“Stop teasing me you bastard.” Jim ground out as she wrapped her thighs around Bones and gave them a slow sensual roll, the friction of Bones' medical blue uniform against the newer sensitive parts of her anatomy drew out another moan. 

Bones grabbed one of her hips with his free hands and forced it back down against the mattress, raising an eyebrow up at Jim as he pulled his mouth off of Jim's breast with a wet 'pop'. “None of that, sugar. I'm the one in charge here.” He growled as he pinched and twisted his nipple. “We're goin' as slow as I want to.” 

Jim whined high in her throat while Bones sucked a path of even darker bruises down her stomach and to her pussy. But instead of going where she wanted him to, Bones shifted and focused his attention on the insides of her thighs, sucking the warm tan skin into his mouth and biting down, making sure to mark up both of her thighs. Jim fisted her hand in Bones' hair and tried to force his head back toward the wet heat that was beginning to pool in the pit of her stomach. 

But instead of going where he was obviously being led, Bones grabbed Jim's hands out of his hair and gripped them by the wrist, pushing them up and over his head and making Jim arch her back to press them together, chest to chest. “Now I coulda' sworn I just told you I was in charge.” He drawled, capturing Jim's mouth in a firm kiss that left Jim panting against his lips. “I can break out those silk ropes you like so much if you don't think you can handle this.”

He got his answer as Jim pressed forwards, her mouth trying to find Bones' in a kiss that he knew would be an attempt to coerce him into doing what Jim wanted. He chuckled and leaned down to give him a kiss that forced her head back against the bed, while he used the distraction to get the aforementioned silk ropes out of the bedside table. Once he had the fabric in his hand he quickly lopped it around the thinnest part of Jim's wrist, making sure it was pulled tight enough that Jim wouldn't be able to finagle her way out of the knots but not tight enough to actually hurt her if she struggled in pleasure as she usually did. 

Jim let out another high pitched whine as Bones' forced her arms upwards towards the headboard. “C'mon Bones'. I wanna touch you.” She panted. 

Bones hummed as he threaded the tail ends of the rope threw the bars of their headboard and firmly secured Jim's wrists into place. “Well when I somehow manage to get myself turned into a pretty little lady on an away mission then you can feel free to have your go at this. But until that happens you just lay back, let me do what I'm gonna do and don't you worry your pretty little head about anythin'.”

“But you'll never get stuck like _this_.” Jim gasped out as Bones moved down and started to kiss the soft skin of her labia. 

He gently licked a stripe from the bottom of her folds all the way to the top, being extra careful to just tease the tip of his tongue between the lips of her pussy, content with just making Jim writhe and try to thrust against his face. 

“ _C'mon Bones_.”

Bones ignored the whining coming from above him and just kept lapping at the skin laid out before him, making sure that every few passes he rubbed the coarse hair of his stubble against the sensitive skin of Jim's inner thighs, knowing full well that the feel of his short beard against her thighs was something that drove Jim absolutely insane. He stopped his licking and instead moved to start pressing more kisses to Jim's thighs sucking the reddened, bruised skin of the hickeys he had already left behind back into his mouth to make them darker. 

Jim groaned petulantly as she squeezed her thighs together, desperate for Bones' to go back to paying attention to her cunt. “ _Bones_!” 

“You gonna make me tie your legs down too, Darlin'?” 

The threat only made Jim moan louder and try to squeeze her thighs tighter, which in turn only got Jim a sharp smack to the underside of her thigh. “You know I have more ropes in that table, sweetheart. You really wanna lose the ability to wrap those wonderful thighs o' yours round my head?” He cooed at Jim as he leaned over again and brought out another four more sets of silk ropes and laid them out against Jim's thighs. “Actually don't answer that Darlin'. I think I'll just go ahead an tie you up. Knowin' you like I do you won't be able to resist tryin' to take back some control.” 

“No, Bones I'll be good, c'monnn.” Jim whined when Bones grabbed one of the sets of ropes and quickly wound it around one of her ankles, she attempted to kick out Bones' grasp but she quite honestly didn't have the strength in her trembling legs and she wasn't completely against the idea. Not that she would tell Bones that. 

But instead of stretching her ankle down to the foot board of the bed and tying it there like she had anticipated, Bones went and pushed her ankle up against the back of her thigh, tying the rope over the top of her thigh and back around the front of her ankle forcing her legs into a folded position. Then he wound a second set of rope right beneath her knee and all the way around to the front of her knee, effectively making it so Jim couldn't extend her leg at all and was forced to keep her foot planted firmly against the mattress of the bed. 

Bones did the same with her other leg and soon Jim could do nothing but lay back with her legs trussed up and spread obscenely in front of Bones. “Well aren't you just a pretty little picture.” Bones said with a thoughtful look on his face as his hands rubbed up and down the bruises lining Jim's thighs, letting the edges of his thumbs brush tantalizingly along the wet folds of her pussy. “But I think you might be even prettier if I had tied your arms a bit differently.” He hummed. 

Jim panted and wiggled under him as the pad of his thumb caught against the inner side of her labia and gently pried her apart to rub at the reddened skin before moving away. “Please, Bones.” She whimpered as she tried to rock herhips back and forth but the way the feet were planted against the bed made the movements almost completely futile. 

Bones looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. “You usually don't beg to be tied up, but since you asked so nicely.” He said with a smirk as he pulled out more rope and thanked whatever gods were out there that they had thought to stock up on more ropes after He had ripped through two of them when Jim was teasing him one night. 

“Y–you know that...that wasn't what I m–meant.” Jim gasped out breathlessly when Bones' thumb slid between her fold and a gave a long, slow, torturous slide across her entrance. 

He just 'hmmed' at her before loosening the ropes around the head board just enough for his to lift Jim up and over onto her stomach and with the way her legs were tied up she was forced to balance on her knees with her ass thrust into the air and her ample chest pressed fully into the bed. “If this transformation lasts long enough I might have to tie you up and take you like this as well, cause this view is almost as pretty as the front of you.” Bones growled and stroked up the curve of Jim's sides until his hands grasped the ropes that held her fastened to the headboard. 

A few flicks of his wrist later and Jim's wrists were still trapped in the vice grip of the silk ropes but they were freed from the headboard. Bones untied her wrists but kept them in a firm grip in one of his hands, he brought them down and forced them behind Jim's back maneuvering her wrists until he had forced them into a box position with each of her wrists pressed over top of the opposite elbow. Then he took one length of rope and tied her left wrist down to bend of her right elbow before doing the same with her right wrist and left elbow securing them with a second length of rope. 

A third length of rope was then skillfully wrapped around her forearms making sure she couldn't separate any part of her arms. Bones leaned down trailing several kissed over the back of Jim's neck as he tied two more sets of ropes around her chest, one above the swell of her breasts and one below it, keeping her upper arms held firmly in place against her back. Jim groaned and pushed her hips back against him when he knotted another two lengths of silk rope to the piece that was running along her upper back, he threw the two pieces forward, one over each of Jim's shoulders, placing one last kiss to her restrained arms.

He rolled Jim over onto her back again, careful not to move the ropes he had thrown over her shoulders to much, once he had her laying back down with her feet propped up against the mattress properly he went back to the ropes. Bones pulled one rope down across her chest to knot it to the center of the ropes above Jim's breasts before bringing the end down to knot it firmly to the rope beneath Jim's breast. Then he did the same with the rope he had thrown over Jim's other shoulder, making the ropes form a 'Y' shape across her chest and effectively separating her breasts. 

Bones groped the tender flesh as he admired his handy work. “There we go, now you're just a pretty present all wrapped up for me, aren't ya'?” He chuckled, he could feel just how wet Jim had gotten from being tied up as he laid his body down on top of Jim's, letting his full weight press him down onto the mattress and reveling in the way Jim sobbed at the rough texture of his slacks rubbing against her aching center. 

“Yeah, yeah you've got me all trussed up like your own personal Thanksgiving turkey, now will you please do something about it.” Jim huffed out defiantly, squirming and wiggling desperately against the fabric of Bones' pants. 

Bones just smirked and sat back, chuckling again when Jim whined as the lose of sensation. “If you would stop being such a mouthy brat we might actually be able to get somewhere, ya know.” 

“What are you gonna do gag me?” 

Bones gave her a thoughtful look before getting a downright scary grin on his face. “ _Oh_ , Jimmy, you've just given me the best idea.”

Jim smirked back at him. “So you are gonna gag me? Well I hate to break it do ya big guy but we've never invested in any gags.” She said smartly.

“Oh, I'm not gonna gag you Jimmy-boy. Or should I say girl?” Bones cackled evilly. “Remember how I told you I've been working on a little _experiment_ down in medbay? Well, luckily for you I finished it up earlier today, because I was going to show it to you once you got back from the away mission but given how you came back I forgot all about it. At least I did until you jolted my memory.”

He quickly got up off the bed, ignoring the shocked cry of outrage Jim let out at his abrupt absence and went back into the main room of their shared quarters to grab his medical bag. He came back just as quickly and dropped the bag down beside Jim, he snickered to himself as he dug through the bag before letting out a soft sound of triumph when his fingers closed around the thing he was looking for. 

“Bones why do you have a hypo in your hand.” Jim asked with wide eyes. 

“You always boast and brag about how long you can last in bed, so I decided to make a little something to test just _how_ long you can actually go. Ya' know to see if you're all bark and no bite.” Bones said with a smirk. 

“Bones.” Jim started as she stared at the hypo in his hand. 

“Don't worry. I wouldn't ever let anything actually hurt ya', beside this'll just make it so that you can't orgasm for a few hours.” He sniggered as he pressed the hypo to Jim's neck and pressed the plunger down. 

Jim squealed as the words registered in her slightly hazy mind. “A FEW HOURS?!” 

Bones nodded at her with a grin stretching across his face. “You'll get right up to the edge but you won't be able to come. Consider it pay back for that time on shore leave when you kept workin' me up only to frolic of to 'get some more work done'. Speaking of work, I think I might need to go check on my medbay and make sure everything is going smoothly for the next, oh I don't know, let's say eight hours?” 

Jim whined and tossed her head back against the bed. “You can't just leave me here like this, Bones!”

Bones ignored her and continued to rifle through his bag trying to find the other thing he had packed up in preparation for Jim’s return from his away mission. Finally his hand bumped against what he was looking for and he pulled it out of the bag holding the box up for Jim to see. “I got you a couple toys to keep you company while I'm gone.”

“No Bones! C’mon you said you were gonna fuck me!” 

“No, I never explicitly said that, as you so often use as an excuse to get out of shit. Besides I’m gonna fuck you later but you've never been fucked while you've had a vagina and my dick isn't exactly sized for beginners, so these should get you nice and wet and stretched out for me.” He said as he grabbed a couple of the toys out of the box. “I’m sure you'll warm up to them once they get going. Or at least the self warming lube I bought will warm them up.” He said cheekily as he pulled out a bottle of lube and a decent sized vibrator.

He snapped on a pair of non-latex medical gloves to keep the self warming lube from affecting his hands, he rubbed the lube onto three of his fingers and pushed one into Jim’s ass. Once he felt the tight muscles of her ass give way a little bit around his fingers he pushed a second finger in making sure to twist and thrust his fingers inside Jim, she might not have a prostate anymore but the vibrations from the toy he was planning to put in her would still push her towards that edge of an orgasm she wouldn't be able to have. 

Jim gasped and whined as she felt a strange tingling warmth start to build up in her ass, the warmth made Bones’ fingers feel strange in her ass as the older man removed his fingers and nudged the toy up against her rim. He groaned as Bones pushed the vibrator inside of her, usually Bones made sure to stretch him with three fingers but the slight burn made her toes curl up as the vibrator bottomed out, she could feel the flared base pressed tight between her cheeks. 

“That feels nice doesn't it, Jimmy? Now I'll put one in this pretty little cunt of yours and then I'll leave you alone to get acquainted.” Bones wasted no time in sliding his index finger into her cunt down to the last knuckle, drawing a loud drawn out moan out of Jim. “Aw, is that what you've been begging me for all this time? You just wanted something in your pussy, huh?” He moved his finger, twisting and thrusting trying to find her sweet spot as he cooed filthily at her. 

Jim wailed and her thighs trembled as Bones pressed down on something inside of her at the same time he slid a second finger into her. “There we go that's what I was looking for.”

He scissored his fingers inside Jim and made sure to keep pressing against that spot inside of her constantly, he wanted to get her as riled up as he could before he left to go to medbay. He stretched for a few minutes before pressing a third finger inside of her, he could see the muscles in Jim’s thighs trembling and straining against the ropes that bound them in place. “I think you're all nice and stretched out now.”

Bones reached beside him and picked up the second vibrator, slathering it with lube and slowly nudging it into Jim. He made sure to thrust it in and out a few times, trying to figure out an angle that would get it to press firmly against her sweet spot constantly while he was gone. Jim sobbed with pleasure as she wiggled and writhed against the bed. 

“Alright darlin’, I'm just gonna do one move thing to ya before I head out.” He said as he rubbed one hand up and down over Jim's heaving stomach. He grabbed one last set of ropes and tied one end to the ropes under Jim's breasts, he pulled it taunt down her stomach and made sure it pressed firmly against the flared base of the vibrator in her pussy, then he lifted Jim up slightly by her hips and pulled the rope up her back so that it sat snugly against the base of the vibrator in her ass. Making sure it stayed tight he pulled it up and tied it tightly against the bottom set of ropes on her back. 

Bones leaned back with a content sigh and admired what he had done. Jim was trussed up tight, with no ability to escape and both vibrators weren't going to have the option of going anywhere either. With a quick and sharp slap to the underside of Jim's thigh he stood up and walked towards the door. “Well have fun, Sugar. I'll see you in a bit. Don't you go anywhere.” He snickered.

“You're a jackass.” Jim moaned out.

“Takes one to know one, honey!” He called back cheerfully as he shut the door with his cmo override when Jim wailed as he turned the remote on the vibrator to 25%.

* * *

“Well, well, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes.” Bones said as he stepped back into their bedroom.

Jim was still on the bed, writhing and moaning up a storm while the vibrators buzzed away loudly, torturing her with every movement she made. 

“I hate you, I hate you so muuuuugh-” Jim groaned out breathlessly as Bones turned up the vibrator setting. 

“No you don't, you love me.” He chuckled, putting one knee on the bed and untying the rope that was holding the vibrators in place. “I guess you've had enough torture for one day and I don't want you to come with these vibrators in you since the hypo should be wearin' off pretty soon.” Bones grabbed the base of the vibrator in Jim's pussy and gave it a few hard thrusts before sliding it out, not even bothering to turn off the vibrations until after he had fully removed both plugs. Jim huffed and tried to roll or thrust or do literally _anything_ besides lay there unable to come or even touch Bones. 

Bones rubbed the pad of his thumb across Jim's labia drawing out a long keen that broke off into a mewl as his thumb slipped past her outer lips and sunk straight into the warm, velvety heat of her cunt. He leisurely thrust his thumb in and out a few times before bringing it up and sucking it into his mouth, Jim moaned at the sight. “You are definitely wet enough, baby doll.” Bones crooned. 

He moved down the bed until his face was level with Jim's trussed up thighs and he paused to press a few kisses to the hickeys he had left behind, mostly so he could hear the frustrated shout Jim gave when she thought he was just going to go back to sucking bruises into her thighs, before flattening his tongue and licking a broad stripe from bottom to top of Jim's cunt. He gave a few more licks, riling Jim up before dipping his tongue into her entrance, a minute or two of spearing Jim with his tongue and he had already moved back to lapping up the copious amount of liquid that was practically dripping off Jim's thighs. 

“Y–You're a sick mother...motherfucker, Bones.” Jim panted out, trying to rocking herself down onto Bones' tongue. 

Bones moved back and started using quick little strokes of his tongue up and down the upper part of Jim's pussy working diligently to coax out Jim's clit. He hummed against Jim's skin when he heard a sharp wail and then he circled the tiny bundle of hyper sensitive nerves with the very tip of his tongue before gently sucking it into his mouth. 

That got a scream out of Jim and as Bones slipped two fingers into her he could feel the muscles spasming around his fingers and a gush of liquid started dripping down his wrist. He smirked and pulled back to suck on his fingers and lap up the little bit that had already rushed down his hands, knowing full well that Jim got off on watching him doing it. Jim thighs were trembling, both from the strain of being tied in one position for so long and from the pleasure that was coursing through her, her chest was heaving and he could hear her gasping desperately for breath above him. “I guess the hypo finally wore off huh, sugar?” 

Bones reached up and undid the knots that were holding Jim's legs up and took a few moments to rub the reddened skin, to help the circulation get back into her limbs, then he grabbed the back of Jim's knees and pulled them upwards until each knee was hooked over each of his shoulders. He didn't take the time to strip himself out of his clothing, instead he opted to just get his slacks and boxers out of the way enough that he could free his cock. “You ready Jimmy? You've been tellin' me all day that you've wanted to get fucked.” He growled out as he lined up his cock and slid in, making sure that Jim wasn't showing any signs of pain on her face as he thrust forward until he bottomed out. 

“ _Finally_!” Jim wailed as she bucked her hips slamming herself down onto Bones' cock as Bones pulled out of her. 

She whined and fucked herself back against Bones' cock, desperate for the friction and pressure that she had been sorely lacking while she was being fucked by those vibrators. “Bones. Bones! _BONES_!” She screeched as she rocked.   
Bones pushed forward, nearly bending Jim in half as he set a brutal pace, pounding his cock into Jim's pussy, the bed frame was slamming back against the wall from the power of his thrusts. He could feel his balls tightening and he grunted as he gave one last hard thrust, burying himself as deeply in Jim as he could before reaching down to furiously rub the pad of his thumb against Jim's clit. He listened to the high pitched scream Jim let out as she clenched down around his cock, milking his orgasm right out of him. 

They both lay panting on the bed as Bones slumped forward onto Jim, though he was careful not to let his full weight crush Jim under him. 

“Holy Fuck.” Jim panted. 

“Yeah.” 

Bones pulled out with a wet pop and moved off to the side of Jim before gently rolling her over and undoing the knots that were tying Jim's arms in place. “We need to do that again. Do you have any more of that hypo.” 

“Oh darlin' you haven't even seen the full dose of that hypo yet. But I think for now we need to just go ahead and sleep.” He said softly, pressing a quick kiss to Jim's forehead. He felt Jim cuddle up against his chest and he carefully wrapped his arms around her, rubbing the circulation back into her arms like he had done to her legs. 

“If that wasn't the full does then how long does the real stuff last?” Jim asked as she frowned at the sound of her voice, it voice was already a few octaves lower then it had been since she came back from the away mission. “I guess I'm already changing back huh?” She said with a smirk

“That's to bad. I guess I'll just have to tie you up as a guy and see if you react the same later.” Bones chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
